


The Wolf's Queen

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [53]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Orders, Post-Curse Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please,” Ruby begged, arching her back, spreading her legs.  It was not yet the full moon, but a part of her was being taken over by the wolf.  “The wolf must be commanded.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf's Queen

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Belle/Ruby - orders.

“It’s what I need, Belle,” Ruby said, voice strained.  Her hands shook against the library carpet, palms firm against the floor.  “Please.  You were born for this role.”

Belle wrung her hands in front of her skirt.  “But I was only a princess in the Enchanted Forest, Ruby, not a _queen_.  I never gave orders.”

Ruby’s head lifted and Belle gasped at her glowing yellow eyes.  “Please,” Ruby begged, arching her back, spreading her legs.  It was not yet the full moon, but a part of her was being taken over by the wolf.  “The wolf must be commanded.”

Belle inhaled sharply and took a cautious step towards Ruby, heels soundless on the carpet.  “I can do this.  I can take care of you.”  She stopped when she was close enough for Ruby’s head to rest against her thigh, and she let her fingers wind in Ruby’s hair, tugging gently.  “Will you be good for me, pet?”

Ruby whined low in her throat, a noise that always made Belle wet, and it was no different than usual.  “Of course.  I can be so good for you.”

Belle cupped Ruby’s chin with a trembling hand.  “Good girl.  Now listen carefully.  First I’m going to draw you a hot bath, and then make you a cup of tea.  Then we’re going to bed, and you will service me as I see fit.  Am I understood?”

Ruby went boneless, slumped against Belle’s leg.  “Yes, Belle.  I understand.”

Belle smiled, proud of her wolf.


End file.
